


Missing

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: With Percy missing, the camp really can't take any more bad news. Unfortunately the fates have something else in mind.Better than summary- can someone please help me write summaries :'(
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly while my partner is next to me, and I didn't want to wake them, so there might be typos etc... I think I checked though. Idk it's late or technically early eek
> 
> Came up with this when I tried to take a nap earlier, and I reworked it slightly but yeah :D

Hazel was worried. Her brother, Nico di Angelo had brought her to Camp Jupiter a few months ago, and since then he’d disappeared. When he’d left he’d assured her he would be back, but as the seasons changed, her worry grew. The few weeks they’d spent together before she’d been taken properly into the fifth cohort had been nice. Despite his outward appearance, Nico was sweet, protective and helpful. He had brought her from the fields of Asphodel to safety, giving her another chance at life. His surname really did fit.

She knew her brother was a loner however. She knew he travelled a lot and he also did work for their Father. 

As the weeks dragged and she fell into her life in the Fifth Cohort, she continually tried to reassure herself, but it was hard. She knew he was a strong sword fighter, so she was sure he was safe, but what if he’d forgotten her?

Eventually, she’d spoken to Frank about it when he’d seen she was upset.

“Do you think he forgot me?” She asked heartbrokenly.

“No! There’s no way he forgot about you Hazel, I promise. Things have been hectic, not just here at camp. I’m sure wherever Nico is he just got sidetracked and he’ll check in soon.” Frank reassured.

Hazel looked up at her friend and soulmate, although she was young and she didn’t want to approach that topic. Frank respected that and promised they could just be friends until she decided otherwise. Frank’s comforting aura caused a wave of relief to wash over her at his words, and finally she nodded.

“You’re right. Wherever Nico is he’s fine, he’ll be back.”

“That’s the spirit.”

PJOHOOTOA.

Clarisse sighed with annoyance as Will stitched her wound in the infirmary. She liked Will, respected him, he was a good healer with a heart of gold, but more than anything she wanted to be done, wanted to be back out there, training.

“How much longer?” She complained.

“As long as it takes, it’s not something I’m going to rush!”

“Gods, you’re such a perfectionist.”

Will rolled his eyes carefully administering another stitch. As he worked his tongue poked out the side of his mouth, his eyes slightly squinted as he made sure nothing would be out of place. Clarisse respected that.

“So, have you met the new kids that arrived?” Clarisse asked conversationally.

“Mmm, they seem nice. Another kid of the big three though.”

“Yeah, he seems… straight laced.”

“Yeah you could say that, the other day he-”

Will froze for a second, and Clarisse frowned.

“Will?”

The son of Apollo’s body started shaking, and for a second Clarisse thought he was crying, but as she looked closer she quickly realised otherwise, he’d paled significantly, but something else seemed to be happening to him. After a few seconds, the son of Apollo’s mouth opened, and a slight croak fell from it.

“Will?” Clarisse repeated.

He said nothing, and a moment later his eyes rolled back into his head and his body fell to the floor, motionless.

For a second Clarisse stared in horror before her mind caught up with her senses. She immediately leapt off the bed, running to the healer’s side. She grasped his wrist, and dread settled deep into a pit in her stomach when she couldn’t find his pulse.

“KAYLA! AUSTIN!” She boomed, breaking the usual hustle and bustle of the infirmary.

Immediately she heard the silence that had erupted at her yells break as two people jogged towards the curtained off area she had been being treated in. As the curtains flung open, Austin let out a strangled yell at the position she was in. Kayla froze at the sight, but after a moment shook herself free.

“Will? What happened?”

Clarisse shook her head feeling lost. He’d been fine only a few moments before, everything had happened so fast.

“There’s no pulse.” Clarisse whispered.

Both children of Apollo looked horrified, and tears immediately began slipping down Austin’s cheeks as Kayla let out a strangled sob. The two crashed by their brother’s side, and Kayla immediately grabbed his hand, her own glowing a faint gold, her eyes slipping closed.

“Kayla?” Austin murmured.

“He’s gone… I...I don’t know. It’s not him...I mean…”

“His soulmate?” Clarisse asked softly.

Kayla ducked her head in agreement, the only sound breaking the silence in the infirmary as the few others in it listened carefully to the conversation, was Kayla’s sobs and Austin’s slight sniffles as tears ran down his cheeks which he made no attempt to stop.

“I’m sorry guys.” Clarisse muttered, compassion oozing from her words.

The two children of Apollo didn’t say anything, and Clarisse’s heart ached. From where she knelt she cast her eyes around the infirmary, stopping when she saw Travis and Connor off to the side, staring horrified at the scene in front of them.

“Get Chiron.” She commanded.

The two just stared at her.

“Now! What are you waiting for?!”

Only seconds later the two scrambled out of the infirmary to find the centaur, and Clarisse sighed. This wasn’t how she’d expected the day to go, and it felt as if everything was becoming too much. After losing Beckendorf and Selena a few months ago, and with Percy missing and Annabeth’s distress, losing Will, one of the few campers that could easily calm her down, all she could feel was bubbling pain and rage. She wanted nothing more than to leave the infirmary so she could release the pain in the best way she knew, but with Austin and Kayla sobbing beside her, she knew she couldn’t leave them. Not then. Not when they were so vulnerable.

Instead, she rose slightly, and closed the curtains once more so Will’s body would be hidden from other prying eyes.

PJOHOOTOA.

Camp had been extremely somber since Will’s death three days prior.

The campers had already been reeling from Percy disappearing a few months prior, and Annabeth wasn’t sure she could deal with the tense atmosphere. She’d spent days grieving the boy who she’d known since he first arrived at camp when he was ten years old, clasped tightly to the side of his satyr, while simultaneously exhausting all her resources to try and find her missing boyfriend. 

She’d originally called in Nico di Angelo to help, but for the past few days he’d been either unable or unwilling to answer any iris messages, and while it concerned her only for a moment, she brushed it off. Nico was known for being somewhat of a flight risk, there was no reason to be surprised that he’d disappear once more.

After weeks of barely sleeping, tears and complete frustration, Chiron had marched her into the Big House.

“Annabeth, I know things are difficult, and I know you’re having trouble sleeping, but you need to rest.”

“But Chiron-”

“No Annabeth, you need to relax a bit, and that’s final. I can’t make you sleep, but you do need to rest. Now, you’re going to sit on this couch, you’re going to watch something, anything, on this TV and try to rest. Do you understand?”

“Yes Chiron.”

“Very good.”

The centaur handed her the remote, and for a moment rested a hand on her shoulder.

“I know this is hard Annabeth, especially for you, but we will find him.” He told her, his voice sincere.

“Thanks Chiron.”

“Call for me if you need anything, okay?”

She nodded, and the centaur squeezed her shoulder slightly before he trotted out of the room.

PJOHOOTOA.

Chiron sat on a chair on the porch to the front house, Mr D mindlessly making him play pinochle despite everything. The centaur had agreed to the game, but his heart was not in it. For a moment he distracted himself by looking at his charges as they passed by, some looking tense and fraught, others looking a tad more relaxed.

The past few weeks had been hard since Percy disappeared, one of the rooms in the Big House, plus Annabeth’s desk in the Athena cabin had become strewn with papers and theories as to where the son of Poseidon had gone. Every now and again they also had to check in with Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis, but as of yet none of them had any concrete ideas, and as the weeks kept coming, the more nervousness and fear arose. It was not like Percy to disappear and not tell anyone about it unless it was to help his Mom or his friends, and it was clear this case was not anything to do with that.

Plus, Will Solace. Chiron had endured a horrific phone call with the healer’s mother as he’d explained her only son, her only family was gone and would not be coming back. Something had clearly happened to Will’s soulmate, that had been easy to understand, but the question remained, who was the boy’s soulmate? Chiron knew it wouldn’t make any difference to know, it wouldn’t have made a difference to bring them back, but he’d contacted the majority of the summer campers to check in and to let them know. All the campers he had spoken to were completely fine, no one else he’d spoken with had died. The centaur felt bad about being relieved about this. He knew all lives were important, but he was glad it was not another camper that had died. With everything going on, that would likely have been too much for everyone.

“Are you going to make your move or not?” Mr D grumped, snapping Chiron from his thoughts.

“Ah, sorry, of course.”

Chiron played while Dionysus grumbled slightly in the background before he relaxed back again. For a moment he cast his eyes around the camp, and frowned for a moment as he saw Travis and Connor running towards the deck, their faces slightly frantic.

“Connor? Travis? What’s going on?” He inquired.

Clasped in Travis’ hand was a newspaper, and he immediately thrust it at the centaur once he was close enough.

“Page four,” was all he said, and with a frown the centaur opened it and frowned as he found the article the boys were pointing to.

NYPD Asks for Help Identifying Found Boy

“What is this?” Mr D asked, reading around the centaur.

“Read it.” Connor implored.

Two days ago the body of a boy aged between 12 and 14 years old was discovered by a concerned citizen who noticed the boy and was worried because of the freezing weather. The good samaritan called an ambulance, and the boy was deemed dead on arrival. Coroner’s confirmed the boy had been dead for around twenty four hours. Cause of death is yet to be determined, although Police Chief Michaels says they cannot rule out foulplay.

The article went on to describe the boy in detail and asked anyone who had any information about the boy or who might recognise him to get in touch. The journalist had theorized the boy was likely abused because he had multitudes of old scars and he was not in the missing children’s database.

“What is this?” Mr D asked.

Connor just shook his head pointing at a small photo at the bottom. It was a drawing of the boy, and Chiron was quite glad they’d not included an actual image of the dead boy. However, as he peered it for a moment sadness swept through him.

He knew that boy.

“Oh.” He finally murmured.

“It’s Nico, isn’t it?” Travis asked softly.

“I’m afraid that it seems so.”

Connor sighed.

“What do we do?”

Chiron frowned.

“I’m afraid there’s not much we can do. In the eyes of the law, Nico never existed, and if we were to get involved there would be questions that we could not answer.”

“But...I mean surely we can do something?” Connor asked.

“I think for now it would be better to leave it. Once everything… calms down, I’ll find a way to get an anonymous tip to the papers about Nico, although it will be difficult as he technically has no paper trail.”

“What about the school he was at, Annabeth told me about it?” Travis asked.

“Ah, yes, we used mist manipulation to clear any sign that Nico or his sister even went to that school. There is no trace of the di Angelos existing in the twenty-first century at all.” Chiron informed them.

Silence fell for a few moments, but the sons of Hermes clearly understood the importance of what Chiron was saying so they didn’t protest, although they both seemed slightly sad. The likelihood was that Nico would be buried without anyone knowing their name until things calmed down again.

“Shall we sort out a shroud for him?” Connor finally asked.

“I think that would be best, let everyone know that we’ll burn it tonight.”

For a moment silence fell again before Travis frowned.

“He died three days ago right?”

“According to the paper.” Chiron confirmed.

“So did Will, do you think…?” He trailed off.

Chiron sighed. It definitely was a weird coincidence if that was all it was.

“I imagine it is likely.”

The two sons of Hermes sighed.

“Go and see about the shroud boys.” Chiron finally said.

The two nodded before shuffling away, both looking sad. Chiron frowned as he remembered that they were the counselors who’d spoken to Nico when he’d first arrived at camp. They were one of the few that knew the boy properly.

As that thought occurred to him, he sighed.

“Can you excuse me for a few moments?” He asked the god sitting opposite him.

Dionysus merely inclined his head, and Chiron took that as acceptance as he slipped back into the house. As he entered the room he grimaced slightly as he saw Annabeth reclined slightly on the couch. She was watching some cooking show although it looked as if she wasn’t particularly paying attention.

Chiron cleared his throat, and with slightly wild eyes the daughter of Athena turned to look up at him.

“Chiron?”

“My dear, I have some news, before you worry it is not to do with Percy, but…”

The daughter of Athena slumped, and she fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket for a second before she turned back to him.

“What is it?”

The centaur passed her the newspaper he was still carrying and pointed out the article to her. It took her a few minutes to read it with her dyslexia before she caught sight of the photo at the bottom of the drawing of the boy.

“Nico?” She murmured softly.

“We believe so, yes.”

The daughter of Athena ducked her head slightly, and Chiron felt pity spike through his chest. The poor girl was going through so much at the moment, more than anything she needed some good news, but it wasn’t something he could offer.

“Three days ago… Will?” She asked softly.

“We believe so.”

Annabeth frowned, but after a moment she turned back to the tv.

“Annabeth?”

“I can’t… right now I just...can’t.” She murmured.

“I understand. Would you like to be alone?”

“Please.”

“All right. I’m on the porch with Mr D if you need me, okay?”

“Thanks Chiron.”

The centaur ducked his head slightly before he left, leaving the daughter of Athena to her thoughts.

PJOHOOTOA.

Will blinked as he opened in his eyes in a dark room that was clearly some sort of throne room. For a moment a chill ran down him before movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he watched as a large man appeared from the shadows.

He had no doubt about who this was.

“Lord Hades.” He murmured respectfully, bowing slightly.

The god waved his hand and Will returned to normal, his eyes focused on the god as he sat down on his throne. Something seemed off about the man, but Will valued his soul enough not to comment on it.

“You are William Andrew Solace, son of Apollo?”

“Yes sir. Am...am I dead?”

“You are.”

Will ducked his head slightly. He wasn’t surprised, but he felt slightly pained. His Mom was going to be alone. She hadn’t met her soulmate yet, there was no guarantee everyone would meet theirs in life.

“William, will you follow me?”

“Yes sir.”

The god ducked his head, motioning for Will to follow him. The son of Apollo did as he was told, being careful not to focus on the screaming souls he could see embedded in the god’s robes. The view gave him a slight chill, but he desperately tried to hide it.

Time passed quickly, and soon Will found himself standing at a gate. Beyond it he could see golden fields, hear laughter, and somehow the smell of cookies hung in the air.

“William Solace, you have been accepted into Elysium, there you will be met with your soulmate.”

“My soulmate?”

“Yes, my son Nico di Angelo.”

Will blushed violently, but as the god disappeared in a flash of robes he hoped the god had not seen it. He’d harboured a crush on Nico since seeing him during the battle of Manhattan. He’d appeared with three gods behind him and the armies of the undead. It had been insane to watch, insane and so impressive.

Finally, Will took a breath, and he pushed the gate lightly. He took another breath before he made his way through.

As he entered, he immediately heard a soft voice call his name. He immediately looked off to the side and a smile broke across his face despite the circumstances as he saw Nico di Angelo anxiously shuffling his feet off to oneside. 

Nico looked healthier than Will had seen him since he’d first appeared at Camp Half-Blood for the first time years previously.

“Nico.” Will breathed.

“Hi.”

The son of Apollo moved slightly closer to the boy, and Nico watched his movements with wide eyes. 

Will took another step forward.

“Hi.” Will murmured.

Nico stared at Will.

“We’re soulmates.” Nico murmured.

“We are.”

The son of Hades blushed. The atmosphere was slightly awkward, but Will couldn’t help it. For years he’d dreamt of meeting his soulmate, and for the past year he’d harboured a secret desire for it to be Nico, and he’d been inwardly distraught when the boy had left before he could check the previous summer.

“Can- can I hug you?”

Nico stared at him for a few moments before he spoke.

“I’d like that.”

With that, Will wrapped the smaller boy tightly in his arms. He felt the shock run through him as they touched, and he only clasped his soulmate tighter. Nico hummed pleasantly in his arms, burying his face in Will’s chest, and the slight stress Will had felt immediately flowed out of him. Everything was okay.

Finally Nico pulled back, his face bright red. Will was sure his face must be in a similar state.

“My Father said my Mama was here, do you want to come with me to find her?”

“I’d like that.” Will responded.

For a moment Nico looked at him before Will reached a hand out to him. Nico smiled, taking the hand in his own, and together the two walked to try and find Nico’s mother.

PJOHOOTOA.

After months, Annabeth finally got to see Percy again. The entire time she’d known he was alive, she’d have joined him in death if he were not, but she’d been so scared he’d been hurt and she wouldn’t have known.

When she finally saw him again she’d judo flipped him, and she felt no shame in doing so. Once he’d risen to his feet she’d wrapped him tightly in her arms, pressing her forehead to his.

“Hi Wisegirl.”

“Never ever do that to me again, you understand, Seaweed Brain?”

“I promise.”

“Good.” Annabeth murmured before pressing their lips together.

Finally their reunion ended as they remembered they were surrounded by people and they had the new prophecy to discuss.

“Annabeth, these are my new friends Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang.”

“Nice to meet you.”

They echoed the sentiment before conversation broke out. 

“I hope wherever we end up we can keep an eye out for my brother Nico, he’s been missing for so long, I’m worried about him.” Hazel murmured.

“Wait, your brother Nico? As in Nico di Angelo?” Percy asked, breaking the conversation he’d been having with Frank.

“Yeah. I haven’t seen him since the beginning of December. He said he’d be back but…”

Annabeth felt like she’d been stabbed in the heart. Nico had died December twenty third, a couple of days after Leo, Piper and Jason had arrived at camp and then left again on their quest.

“Oh.” Annabeth finally murmured.

“Wisegirl?” Percy asked softly.

“I’m so sorry Hazel.”

“Wisegirl?” Percy repeated.

“Nico died back in December.” She finally told them.

Silence fell in the little group for a few moments before a harsh sob escaped Hazel who shuffled backwards until she hit a wall, which she slid down, bringing her knees to her chest to hide herself. Frank immediately rushed to her side.

“Hazel.” He murmured softly.

“My brother’s dead.” She sobbed.

“I’m so sorry.” Annabeth said sincerely before she cast her eyes over at Percy.

“Nico’s dead?” He questioned softly.

“Yes.”

“How?”

“We think it was probably a monster attack, but we don’t really know. He was found by a mortal, the police were looking into it the last I heard, it wasn’t a natural death. We don’t know exactly though, we assume a monster but…”

Percy just nodded sadly as he thought back to all of his experiences with the son of Hades. Sure, Nico sometimes wasn’t the most trustworthy guy, although he’d never intended to hurt anyone, he just sometimes made bad choices. To hear he was dead hurt. Bianca had been so sure that he’d have been able to look after her brother, but time and time again he’d failed.

“I can’t believe he’s gone.” Percy finally murmured before he moved to Hazel’s side to try and see if he could help his friend at all.

Annabeth sighed. She hadn’t wanted to be the one to tell them, but she couldn’t lie, she couldn’t let Hazel continue to believe her brother was alive when she knew the truth. After a few moments of deliberation, Annabeth sent a silent prayer out to the gods before she moved to Percy’s side once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Review and kudos if you like it :D


End file.
